This invention relates to a tufting machine with self-aligning gauging modules and is more particularly concerned with a tufting machine with replaceable gauging elements which can be readily installed and removed.
Tufting machines are products which must be built with precision so that the needles of the machine are accurately spaced from each other along the needle bar or bars and the loopers are accurately uniformly spaced from each other so that their bills respectively pass closely adjacent to the needles for engaging and holding loops of yarns carried by the needles. Furthermore, the spacing of the reeds must be accurate so as not to interfere with the travel of the needles. When building a machine, any error or tolerance in positioning these gauging elements, namely the needles, the loopers, and the reeds, may accumulate as the work progresses. The present invention seeks to establish a consistency for all such cross over parts throughout the machine.
In the past, holder assemblies have been devised in which groups of knives for loopers have been arranged in pre-assembled or modular fashion in a knife holder, each knife holder having a guide mechanism which enables the knives, as a group, to be positioned on a carrying member of a tufting machine and maintained in appropriate alignment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,608,934; 4,669,171; 4,691,646; and 4,693,191 illustrate such prior art knife holder assemblies in which parallel knives are disposed in juxtaposition in guide bars which are provided with guides for guiding and then clamping them in appropriate positions on a tufting machine.